


Say đường

by needmorecaffeine



Series: Những mẩu bánh mì vụn [3]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Plot, at this point this whole series is so random that i write for myself, but honestly i just love them so much, high on coffee and sugar, i'm glad they can't read this lol, idk her, nobody cares, practice, what is plot
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmorecaffeine/pseuds/needmorecaffeine
Summary: Như tiêu đề.Khi say đường, ta hay bốc đồng (?). Eddy cũng không ngoại lệ.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Những mẩu bánh mì vụn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Say đường

**Author's Note:**

> Sau rất nhiều lần say đường/cà phê, nếu mình không viết thêm một câu chuyện khác về nó thì sẽ uổng phí quá.

“Brett này.”

“Hử?”

“Tự dưng em thấy thương anh quá à.”

Những lời cảm tình, đôi bạn đã từng nói cho nhau nghe bao lần. Khi vui đùa trước máy quay. Lúc đối phương cứu họ từ bóng tối hiểm ác mang tên chính họ. Vào đêm cả hai nhận ra thế giới này muốn nghe họ chơi vĩ cầm thật nhiều; rằng họ đã thắng ván cược lớn mà phần trăm mất trắng vô lý đến vô vọng; rằng từng giọt máu, mồ hôi và nước mắt của họ đã không bị phí hoài. 

Nhưng không có lần bày tỏ nào tự nhiên như vừa rồi. Tự nhiên - đây, sự bất lực của ngôn từ (do ai?) - không phải vì những lời thổ lộ trước đó thiếu đi sự chân thành; mà là, chẳng hạn, vào đêm mười lăm, trăng vành vạnh, dẫu trời mưa hay chẳng ai ngắm nhìn. 

Tiếng “thương” của Eddy dành cho Brett cũng như thế. 

Trong gian bếp thoảng mùi cà phê, bên bàn ăn, cậu ngồi đối diện anh, mỗi người một việc riêng. Eddy trao đổi với đội thiết kế về đợt sản phẩm mới qua tin nhắn. Brett viết kịch bản video. 

Sự căng thẳng của anh truyền tới, hay là dòng chảy caffeine mạnh quá, khiến cậu ngẩng nhìn anh. Mái tóc đen dần rối qua từng phút chật vật ý tưởng. Đôi mắt trầm phản chiếu màn hình laptop, trông mỏi mệt nhưng chưa hẳn bị đánh gục. Cánh môi hồng mím lại, suy tư. 

Chỉ vậy thôi, không có gì đặc biệt, Eddy gọi tên anh, nói anh nghe tim cậu đang nghĩ gì ngay lúc ấy.

“Chúa ơi.”

Sau một nhịp quên thở, hai lần chớp mắt, Brett mới thốt ra được ngần ấy. Eddy cười hì hì đáp lại, gò má anh đỏ ửng rồi.

“Vô cớ sến sẩm với anh, cơn say đường và cà phê của cậu hẳn là nặng lắm.”

Anh nói ra vẻ vậy thôi. Môi cười như hoa vừa nở dưới nắng sớm ấy, anh chẳng thèm giấu đi.

Eddy hiểu, đó là lời hồi đáp của anh.

**Author's Note:**

> Dù bạn mệt mỏi khi cứ đọc phải một fic nhàn nhạt khác của mình, bạn sẽ còn thấy mình (nhiều) lần nữa trên cái tag truyện của Eddy/Brett haha


End file.
